l'albero dei ricordi
by pikkola akane
Summary: un uomo e il suo amore perduto...


L'ALBERO DEI RICORDI

Eccolo lì, sulla collina, di nuovo davanti a quella tomba.

Eccolo lì quell'uomo, di cui ormai nessuno ricorda il nome, che piange il presente e ricorda con amarezza il passato.

Piange di nuovo la sua donna amata che ha perso da quasi due anni e che però vive ancora nel suo cuore; piange perché i suoi ricordi stanno man mano svanendo dalla sua mente ma anche perché adesso ha perso l'unica cosa che le parlava di lei.

Da anni, ormai, questo povero uomo viveva nella solitudine: in una casa signorile e antica che sorgeva proprio nel mezzo di un vasto e verdeggiante parco.

Era sempre stato un posto solare che sprizzava allegria da ogni singola pianta che viveva all'interno delle mura.

Questa grande proprietà era circondata da alte e possenti mura in pietra che erano state costruite da qualche antenato del passato come a voler proteggere quel luogo di pace.

Molte persone venivano da lontano per vedere quella meraviglia e tutti ne rimanevano ammaliati.

Ma intendiamoci bene, non era la casa antica, che come una spugna era impregnata di avvenimenti del passato ad attirare la gente, bensì la forte immagine che quel luogo emanava. Molti la paragonavano ad una fortezza dove le mura sembravano voler difendere la proprietà dal mondo esterno, gli alberi sembravano soldati che si accingevano a proteggere la casa e il restante parco sembrava una specie di barriera.

La casa aveva un so che di misterioso, attraente, forse condizionato dall'aspetto antico dell'edificio o forse dalla calma da cui era circondata. Non si sa bene il motivo, ma quel luogo era fonte di una grande attrazione.

Poi tutto questo finì e in un attimo nessuno seppe quello che era successo, improvvisamente quel luogo perse l'unica cosa che lo rendeva diverso dagli altri e ben presto anche il palazzo e il parco furono abbandonati. Furono abbandonati proprio come l'uomo della nostra storia, l'uomo però aveva perso qualcosa di ancora più importante, qualcosa che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sostituire.

Ora quell'uomo stava ancora lì sotto una pioggia che non aveva intenzione di smettere e che in qualche modo gli stava accanto e cercava di cullarlo come fanno le onde con il mare.

Le gocce gli scendevano lente e silenziose sul viso, ricadevano sul corpo e poi scivolavano in terra.

Lui non si muoveva, era lì, fermo immobile davanti a quella tomba.

Forse in quel momento la pioggia era rimasta l'unico conforto per l'uomo perché era l'unica che

poteva nascondere le sue lacrime agli occhi degli altri. Solo lei avrebbe saputo la verità. Quella verità che ormai nascondeva da tempo, troppo tempo.

Era da tempo che non piangeva, non una lacrima era scesa dal suo viso, voleva essere forte, doveva essere forte.

Piange come se fosse un bambino a cui è stato tolto il giocattolo più caro e che sa che non lo rivedrà mai più, ed è consapevole che forse lo rincontrerà più avanti ma non vuole perché questo vorrebbe dire dimenticarsi di lui.

Lui non vuole dimenticare e con la mente cercò di ricordare tutti i bei momenti trascorsi.

Si ricorda la prima volta che l'aveva vista. Era un pomeriggio d'estate quando l'aveva intravista tra la folla della piazza. Quel giorno in città c'era l'abituale mercato della domenica e lei era lì che, divertita e solare, andava da una bancarella all'altra.

C'erano bancarelle dappertutto e venditori che urlavano a gran voce ma lui non vedeva altro che lei, lì in mezzo alla folla che con i suoi occhi sognanti regalava gioia a tutti quanti.

Non aveva mai visto una persona così felice. La cosa che lo aveva sorpreso era che questa sua felicità contagiava tutte le persone che le stavano intorno: una cosa che non si vede tutti i giorni.

La osservò per tutto il giorno finché la ragazza si accorse di lui, si voltò, gli si avvicinò e gli regalò un magnifico sorriso. Nessuno gli aveva mai fatto un dono più bello di quello ed anche se era una cosa che qualcuno può reputare banale, per lui era qualcosa di speciale.

Da quel giorno si instaurò, tra di loro, un forte legame che li avrebbe accompagnati fino alla morte.

Passarono giornate intere insieme e alcune volte erano così presi dalle loro chiacchierate che non si accorgevano del tempo che passava e così finivano per addormentarsi distesi sull'erba, e sopra di loro un cielo blu come la notte e pieno di stelle che dall'alto li proteggeva.

Si ricorda ancora la volta in cui l'amata l'aveva condotto nel suo posto preferito, quello che amava in assoluto.

Era un pomeriggio d'estate, quando vide per la prima volta la collina che sarebbe diventata la custode dei suoi ricordi.

Una collina insignificante agli occhi di tutti ma che a quelli dell'uomo risplendeva come una stella in un cielo blu.

Passarono giorni interi su quella collina a parlare e a pensare al loro futuro insieme. A quel futuro che avrebbero dovuto vivere insieme ma che il destino ha portato via loro.

Il destino, un insieme di avvenimenti che, ti possano piacere o no, ti sconvolgono la vita senza che tu te ne accorga. Molti dicono che ognuno di noi ha un destino da seguire che non può essere cambiato ma molto spesso siamo proprio noi che dobbiamo crearcelo.

Nella vita di tutti i giorni migliaia di destini si intrecciano tra di loro per creare nuove avventure, nuove sofferenze… tutto sta a noi.

Si ricorda ancora il giorno che scoprirono quella piccola piantina che, a fatica, stava crescendo dal terreno.

La donna era talmente felice che decise di aiutare quella piantina a crescere e ci mise cuore ed

anima nel farlo. Stava ore ad osservarla e quando ne parlava i suoi occhi si illuminavano di una luce particolare che solo in lei era nata.

Lui si perdeva nei suoi racconti e stava ore ad ascoltarla.

Tutto andava bene e ogni mese che passava la pianta cresceva e lei era sempre più felice. Un giorno

quell'albero si riempì di bellissimi fiori e la donna ne raccolse uno e lo porse al marito dicendo –" Questo è l'inizio di una nuova vita"-.

Guardava quel fiore come una bambina guarda un lecca lecca; a volte sembrava così ingenua ma era proprio la sua semplicità che l'uomo adorava di più.

Mentre la stava fissando, la vide voltare il viso improvvisamente e fissare un punto in lontananza.

All'inizio il marito non riusciva a capire ma poi comprese tutto.

In fondo, che si staglia all'orizzonte, c'era uno dei più begli arcobaleni che aveva mai visto.

Non era come i soliti arcobaleni che si vedono dopo una giornata di pioggia; era qualcosa di diverso che non si può descrivere a parole ma che si può solo capire quando se ne ha uno davanti.

Non so come abbia fatto a vederlo da così lontano ma ne valeva davvero la pena.

In quel momento nella mente del marito c'era solo l'arcobaleno che come un ponte sembrava volesse unire la terra al cielo e che con i suoi colori volesse dipingere il cielo, solo per oggi per darci una dimostrazione di quanto la natura possa essere dotata di tanta bellezza.

Quel giorno fecero anche una foto: loro due sotto al loro albero che sorridevano come bambini. Quella foto l'avevano sistemata nella camera della donna e tutt'oggi è ancora lì, coperta di polvere ma ancora lì. Intatta come l'avevano lasciata, in quella stanza che da allora è rimasta sempre chiusa

per custodire dentro tutto il dolore provato e sofferto di quella coppia che tanto si amava. Chi vedesse la foto direbbe: " Che coppia felice!" ma non saprebbe quanto si sbaglia. Sì certo in quella foto, per un momento, sono stati davvero felici ma la felicità non dura in eterno.

Infatti quell'arcobaleno fu uno spettacolo indimenticabile ma tutti sanno, come si suol dire, che dopo la pioggia arriva la tempesta.

Infatti lei qualche tempo dopo si ammalò gravemente e fu costretta a rimanere a letto per –" alcuni

giorni"- avevano detto i medici ma mentivano e lei lo sapeva, lo leggeva negli occhi del marito che non riusciva più a vederla in quelle condizioni. Con il passare del tempo il suo dolore

aumentò ma lei cercava di nasconderlo perché non voleva più restare rinchiusa in quella stanza ma voleva tornare all'aria aperta e rivedere finalmente la luce, ma lui se ne accorgeva.

Sapeva che per lei era insopportabile restare rinchiusa lì dentro ma non poteva fare altrimenti; doveva farla riposare, non voleva che si affaticasse troppo perché non voleva perderla troppo presto.

Un giorno le aveva anche portato dei bei fiori che potessero tirarle su il morale ma non erano serviti

a niente. Anzi la fecero rattristare ancora di più e senza farlo apposta le aveva provocato un altro dolore che pian piano l'avrebbe consumata.

Ormai il suo sguardo si stava spegnendo del tutto, allora l'uomo capì che se continuava così, l'avrebbe persa per sempre.

Per giorni il marito si era rinchiuso in soffitta e sembrava non volerne più uscire.

Durante tutto quel tempo l'unica cosa che l'uomo non fece fu dormire; se ne stava ore seduto per

terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro e con il viso rivolto verso la grande e sola finestra che c'era

nella soffitta.

Era l'unico spiraglio di luce in quel luogo d'ombre ma da cui si intravedeva un panorama

spettacolare.

Quel luogo era il custode di tutti quegli oggetti che erano stati i testimoni dei suoi ricordi.

Per giorni l'uomo non fece visita alla moglie, finché un giorno uscì come se niente fosse e tornò ad essere quello di prima.

Nessuno seppe cosa avesse fatto o pensato in quella stanza, l'unica cosa certa è che qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto rimarrà in quella stanza per sempre, fino alla fine.

Diversi giorni dopo, la moglie decise di uscire e nessuno l'avrebbe fermata neanche il marito. Scese dal letto e con molta fatica, riuscì a raggiungere la porta che dava all'esterno. Improvvisamente

venne afferrata per un polso e quando si voltò, vide il viso del marito ma la cosa che la colpirono

maggiormente furono gli occhi di lui che esprimevano una grande e nascosta disperazione.

L'uomo cominciò ad urlarle contro che era una sconsiderata e che doveva rimanere a letto se voleva guarire, ma più parlava, più i suoi occhi dicevano il contrario; neanche lui era convinto di quello che diceva ed ora era più evidente che mai che stava mentendo.

Lo guardò a lungo finché delle lacrime silenziose cominciarono a scenderle dal viso e senza che se ne rendesse conto stava piangendo come una bambina.

Lui continuava a guardarla e non diceva una parola; allora lei abbassò lo sguardo vergognandosi di essersi lasciata andare così.

I suoi bei capelli gli caddero sul viso e le coprirono gli occhi ed era quasi sul punto di tornarsene nella sua camera quando all'improvviso si sentì sollevare da terra e si ritrovò tra le braccia

del marito.

Non capiva cosa volesse fare ma quando lo vide aprire la porta capì tutto. La portò fino alla loro collina e la appoggiò delicatamente proprio sotto il suo albero.

Stettero lì delle ore, in silenzio, che in quel momento era meglio di mille parole fino a quando lei non si voltò e gli disse:- "Io sto morendo, non è vero?"- lui la guardò ma non disse nulla.

-"Sai molte persone hanno paura della morte ma io non ho paura. Sono solo triste perché dovrò lasciare tutto e tutti ma soprattutto perché tutti quanti ben presto si dimenticheranno di me…"-.

Lui rimase in silenzio, non aveva il coraggio di risponderle e dirle che lui non si sarebbe mai

dimenticato di lei ma lei ricominciò a parlare:-"Voglio che tu mi faccia una promessa. Voglio che dopo che me ne sarò andata, ogni volta che vedrai un fiore come questo- e prese un fiore appena sbocciato dall'albero- penserai a me, a come siamo stati felici e a tutto quello che abbiamo passato

insieme. Me lo prometti?"-, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e quel suo sguardo raggiunse addirittura il

cuore dell'uomo, che da tempo si era come barricato per non far entrare più alcun tipo di dolore.

Si era ripromesso di essere forte, voleva esserlo anzi doveva essere forte.

Doveva farlo per lei. Quel giorno lui le fece quella promessa che lo avrebbe segnato per tutta la vita.

La loro ultima promessa.

Qualche tempo dopo la donna si spense per sempre. Si spense troppo presto.

La cosa che l'uomo ricorda ancora è che pochi momenti prima che morisse, era con lei che chiacchieravano felici, come facevano una volta. Poi ad un tratto gli aveva chiesto gentilmente di

andarle a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Ci mise pochi minuti e quando tornò la vide distesa sul

letto con gli occhi chiusi che sorrideva. Le si avvicinò e…

A quei ricordi l'uomo si rattristò e dal viso cominciarono a scendere lacrime amare.

Aveva seppellito la moglie sotto l'albero che era diventato uno splendore con tutti quei fiori che sembrava si divertissero a rendere la pianta più bella di come lo era già.

Ora quell'albero tanto prezioso stava morendo e con lui anche i ricordi dell'amata.

Da quando la moglie era mancata, non si vide più quel fiore, il fiore della loro promessa. Sembrava che anche la pianta fosse in lutto per la grande e dolorosa perdita.

Si perse di nuovo nei suoi ricordi che ormai gli stavano distruggendo l'anima e che non l'avrebbero

mai abbandonato.

Si sentiva in colpa per averla lasciata morire sa sola, senza nessuno accanto; ma in fondo al suo

cuore sapeva che la moglie lo aveva fatto di proposito. Non voleva che la vedesse chiudere gli occhi

per non riaprirli poi mai più.

Improvvisamente un bellissimo fiore, trasportato con leggerezza dal vento, si posò sulle mani dell'uomo.

Ricordi dolorosi riaffiorarono nella sua mente come un flash; vide anche cose che ormai aveva dimenticato ed erano rimaste custodite nei meandri più nascosti del suo cuore.

Restò per qualche minuto ad osservarlo, sembrava come in trance ma subito dal suo viso spuntò un sorriso, quel sorriso che aveva dimenticato.

Per paura di rompere la sua bellezza, mise con delicatezza il fiore sulla tomba della moglie e posò il

suo sguardo sull'albero.

Diede un ultimo addio a quella terra piena di ricordi e con dolcezza si tolse la vita.

Con il tempo questa storia è diventata una sorta di leggenda, raccontata di persona in persona.

Molti credono che l'uomo si sia ricongiunto con la moglie altri pensano che non sia morto e che sia ancora vivo da qualche parte.

Ma tutti sappiamo che nel mondo le persone si spengono come le fiammelle delle candele: basta un soffio per spegnerle. Anche le più forti prima o poi scompaiono che lo vogliano o no; è il ciclo della vita che, inesorabile, percorre il suo cammino con la tristezza in cuore ma a testa alta, fiera perché sa che in un mondo di oscurità c'è sempre uno spiraglio di speranza.

Nessuno saprà mai la verità, perché essa rimarrà celata in quel luogo, su quella collina, fra i rami di

quell'albero che a gran voce lancia ancora il suo grido di dolore.

Alessia Ziggiotto


End file.
